A Night Out
by dragonprincess1988
Summary: Nightwing recruits Robin for some help with a case in Bludhaven.
1. Chapter 1

Robin quickly moved from rooftop to rooftop. "So, tell me again why I'm on patrol with you instead of Batman." Robin yelled ahead to the dark figure that was already moving onto the next rooftop.

Nightwing stopped on the rooftop he had just landed on, and gave Robin time to catch up. "I already told you. Batman wants you to get a feel for the kind of work I do in the haven. I also think that he feels you need to get away from Gotham once in awhile. So, you're here now, why don't you just shut up and deal with it?" Nightwing took off, leaving Robin standing there dumbfounded.

Robin soon took to the sky in pursuit of the man he considered a brother. "But, why, is it that he thinks I can't handle Gotham, anymore?

Nightwing sighed heavily. Dealing with Robin was fine, but dealing with Robin while he was in insecure Timmy mode was not. "Are you going to spend all night worrying like a 50 year old Italian woman, or are you going to start paying attention and keeping up with me?"

Robin was scowling under his mask. "Well, sorry, some of us actually worry about the night life coming to an end. As for the whole keeping up comment, I'm sorry I don't know Bludhaven as well as you do. Oh, great master, please forgive me." Robin mocked as he shot off a jump line.

Nightwing hung his head low. "It's going to be a long night." He spoke softly to himself.

The two of them reached their destination in relatively peaceful silence. As they dropped down off the roof and entered the side ally Robin started to become agitated again. "We're at an old warehouse. Care to tell me why we're at an old warehouse?"

Nightwing heaved a large breath into his lungs and released it slowly before speaking. "Shh, can't you just observe quietly."

Robin stood still barely making a noise after that. He knew when it was thoroughly annoy Nightwing time and when it was shut up and work time.

Suddenly two shadowed figures moved in front of the window they had been staring through. "Okay, we are going to go in when I say so. I'll handle the big one and you can take care of the small one. I've been watching them for awhile. Therefore, I'm pretty sure there are only two of them."

Robin interrupted Nightwing in the middle of his directions. "You're pretty sure? How about a little less uncertainty, ok, buddy?"

Before Robin could say anything further the back of Nightwing's gloved hand connected with the back of his head. "Look who's talking. Anyway, back to the plan. We are going to go in, disarm them, and bring them down. However, we need them conscious. I have questions I need answers to. So, no going all crazy and knocking them all out."

Robin scoffed at that little side note. "I think out of the two of us you're the one that we have to worry about using excessive force." 

This time Nightwing's foot kicked out and knocked Robin on his back side. "Okay, get ready we're going in." Nightwing kicked in the window and leapt onto the big ogre like henchman. Robin swiftly flew through the window and attacked the smaller lackey. After they had disarmed and tied the two men up, Nightwing ordered Robin to leave and wait on the rooftop. Robin knew better than to fight with Nightwing in front of people he intended to interrogate, but Robin also definitely planned on discussing Nightwing's decision later.

Robin sat on the rooftop waiting for Nightwing's return. He began to reason with himself the motives for why Nightwing would want to interrogate someone alone. None of the explanations Robin gave himself comforted him in the least bit. After a good ten minuets Nightwing reappeared on the rooftop next to Robin. "What was that all about?" Robin stood firmly in front of Nightwing with no intention of moving until he got an answer.

Nightwing rubbed the back of his head with a gloved hand. "Oh, sorry about that I thought it would be rather distracting with both of us there. Now come on, I'll lead you to the actual fun part of tonight."

Robin could tell that Nightwing was hiding something. Training with the Bat made it easy to decipher when people were lying, even people that had once trained with him as well. "That's okay; I think I'll call it a night. I have school tomorrow, after all, finals and what not."

Robin turned to leave, but Nightwing took a hold of his arm so forcefully that it began to bruise. "Timmy, I really need your help on this one. Bruce won't even listen to me, you have to help me." Robin had never heard Dick or Nightwing plead with such desperation in his voice. The mere sound of it caused Robin's heart to sink.

Sighing only to himself Robin stared straight into the masked eyes of his self proclaimed older brother. "I'm only sticking around if you tell me what is going on. No more of this, I follow you around blindly, shit."

Nightwing released Robin's arm. "Okay, fine I'll tell you, but not here." The two of them flew off into the dark cold crisp night for a discussion that neither of them was sure they were ready for.

The two of them landed on a rooftop miles away from where the night had started. Robin walked to the center of the roof and sat down. "So, what's going on?"

Night slowly followed suit. "Well, to make a very long story short, one of my old friends got into some trouble not too long ago and I've been trying to track down her murderer. Bruce said I was too involved and blocked me from any of the Bat technologies and contacts."

Robin gawked at him blankly. "In other words Batman doesn't know I'm here, and you set this whole thing up."

Nightwing looked at the ground. "No, Batman doesn't know you're here. He thinks you're having a father son bonding night with your dad that you couldn't get out of."

Robin stood up almost ready to punch the man before him. "Where does my dad think I am?"

Nightwing stood, as well, but never removed his gaze from the ground. "He believes you are with one of your friends studying for your finals tomorrow."

Robin smiled slightly. "Well, I've got to hand it to you, NW. You sure as hell went through a great deal of effort to get me here. I'm just wondering if maybe Bruce was right about you being too involved. I mean lying to my dad is one thing, but deceiving Bruce is another thing entirely."

Nightwing moved closer to him. "Timmy, ever speculate why our friends sometimes say you're a little too Bat like? It's because not only do you act like him, but you follow him without any question."

Robin retorted. "I just think that the guy has been doing this for awhile and probably knows what he's talking about, that's all."

Nightwing's hand instantly went to Robin's head, which crushed his hair to his scalp and destroyed his perfect do. "Come on Timmy, live a little."

Robin groaned while he was fixing his hair. "Okay, fine, but I really do have finals tomorrow."

Nightwing shrugged. "So what, I'll have Babs give you all the answers tomorrow."

Robin stood there confused. "I thought you said Bruce blocked all of your Bat contacts."

Nightwing placed a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Yeah, but he can't keep me away from my girl, no matter what he does."

Robin removed Nightwing's gloved hand from his broad shoulder. "Okay, but when we get caught by Batman I knew nothing about this. I was told that Bruce wanted me to learn from you some more, and since I still can't get out of your death knots I believed you. That way when everything falls apart I can blame him."

"Oh, how exactly do you plan to blame him?" Nightwing crossed his arms over his chest.

Robin smiled evilly. "Easy, I simply state that if he didn't want me to get caught between you two like this then he should keep me in the loop more, and actually tell me what the hell is going on."

Nightwing rolled his eyes behind his mask. "You know he's just going to say well you're trained well enough to figure it out blah, blah, blah. Anyway, let's go." Nightwing shot off a jump line and Robin soon followed.

As he was once again hopping from rooftop to rooftop rapidly following Nightwing Robin couldn't help but concern himself with how much he really didn't know about the situation. If Bruce had told Nightwing to stay out of this one he had to have a good reason, right? Then again, this night out with Nightwing was showing Robin how manipulative Nightwing could really be. Could it be that Bruce really knew nothing about anything that was going on, and this night would lead somewhere else entirely? On the other hand, what if Bruce knew everything? That could potentially be a very bad situation in itself.

Robin was abruptly torn from his thoughts when he ran directly into Nightwing's back. "A little warning the next time you dead stop would be great." Robin took a few steps back to give Nightwing some personal space.

Nightwing put a hand up in the air to silence him. "Shh, we have company."

Before Robin could even blink a large dark figure was standing in front of them with arms folded and a very unhappy Bat glare in place. "Robin, get over here."

Like a defeated puppy dog Robin silently walked over and stood beside his mentor facing Nightwing. Batman's glare never change, nor did it ever waver from Nightwing's dark mask. "It's bad enough you didn't listen to me when I told you to let this go, but you also got Robin involved under false pretenses. You're lucky I intercepted the call his father made to that friend he was supposedly studying with. Poor judgment is one thing, but this is just reckless behavior. If you wish to get yourself killed, be my guest, but you will not put Robin or anyone else in danger." Batman turned to leave.

Nightwing was too angry to hold back his fury. "You never did trust in my abilities, did you?"

Before he rotated to face Nightwing Batman glared at Robin and spoke loud enough for Nightwing to hear him. "Robin, go to the batmobile, and wait for me there."

Nightwing folded his arms across his chest. "Robin, you're staying with me. I need you for this."

Robin gazed at both his mentors. He was caught between the two people that taught him everything, and he was certainly not appreciating this new predicament. "You two are acting like two parents going through a nasty divorce. So, I'm going back to my dads. I might actually get some studying in for those finals tomorrow. When you two figure things out give me a call, until then, have fun. Oh, and don't kill each other."

Batman placed a large hand on Robin's shoulder. "Robin, how exactly do you plan to get there?"

Robin simple smirked. "Tim Drake fully intends to use good old public transportation." Robin leapt from the rooftop and disappeared into the darkness surrounding them.

Nightwing's eyes immediately feel to the ground. "I guess we should discuss this, for Timmy's sake."

Batman's masked eyes never moved from Nightwing's face. "There's nothing to discuss. I am sorry about your friend. However, running around and putting yourself and others in danger will not bring her back. Go home, and get some rest." Batman promptly left the rooftop.

Nightwing was left alone with his gloomy thoughts. "I could have saved her. I should have saved her." Nightwing's words were lost on the cool night air as he sunk to his knees.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

"Nightwing, you okay?" A dark figure stood behind him.

Nightwing never turned, nor did he stand. He simply continued to kneel and stare at his hands. "What are you doing here? I thought you went back to your dad's place."

Robin positioned a hand on Nightwing's shoulder. "I stuck around to hear the rest of your conversation with Bats. I wanted to see if you guys would really work things out. What the hell is going on between the two of you?"

Nightwing let out a fake laugh. "You actually believed he would talk it out and deal with the problem at hand. Batman thinks he's right and no matter what I say or do that will not change."

Robin removed his hand from Nightwing's shoulder and stepped in front of him. "Why don't you tell me what happened, what you know, and how much the Bat knows? I'll stick around and help you."

Nightwing slowly raised himself to a standing position. "You know he'll kill you if he finds out you're helping me with this."

Robin chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Batman doesn't kill. Glare, yes, but kill no. He'll probably give me that I'm really disappointed in you stare and then walk away without a word. So, tell me what's going on."

Nightwing heaved a large sigh. "I feel like I'm spending more time talking than actually getting work done tonight. Anyway, not a lot to tell, old friend murdered, trying to find said murder. Bruce is not with the whole helping thing."

"Okay, call me crazy, but I don't think you're telling me everything. Why did you say you could have saved her?" Tim was tired of playing the manipulative bat game.

Nightwing sighed once again. "She called me a week before she died. She told me she needed to talk to me, something about needing my help with something. Unfortunately, I was busy with Nightwing work. The day she died she was coming to see me. I have no idea why Batman is keeping me from the investigation though." Nightwing looked down at the ground.

"You don't think he knows something we don't, do you?"

Nightwing shrugged. "I don't know, probably, Daddy Bat normally does."

Robin ran a hand through his hair. "Mind if I ask how she died? It might help figure out who killed her."

Robin noticed Nightwing shutter ever so slightly at his question. "She was decapitated with piano wire."

Robin gripped Nightwing's shoulder tightly. "And you found her? Man, I'm so sorry."

Nightwing's shoulder slumped down and he wiggled to remove Robin's hand. "It doesn't matter. So, does any of that give you a clue to who her killer is?"

Robin began stroking his chin with a gloved hand. "Well, it may not help me figure out who murdered her, but it does help me eliminate who didn't. I don't think it's any of the mainstream villains from Gotham because it's a little too straight forward for most of them, especially The Joker or Harley Quinn, and that's not how Two-Face likes to play. Everything has to be twos with him."

Nightwing glared at Robin. "Tell me something I don't know, Tweety."

Robin folded his arms over his chest. "Well, sorry, I'm still playing catch up here, and what's with the Tweety comment."

Nightwing rolled his eyes behind his mask. "Can you please just let it go? Now, can we get a move on? We have a limited time before you have to be back to take those finals, or, more likely, the Bat figures out you never made it to your dad's place." Nightwing shot off a jump line, and once again Robin was quickly following him.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Robin landed on the rooftop next to Nightwing. "Oh, look another wear house. Can I jump for joy now?" This night had started so long ago and Robin was beginning to feel the strain.

Nightwing's hand reached out and grabbed Robin by the throat; slowly he lifted Robin into the air. "Do you think this is funny?" Nightwing spoke with a voice that was much colder than the Bat's had ever been.

Robin was finding it hard to breathe. He did the only thing he could to remove Nightwing's hand. Before Nightwing had a chance to react Robin kicked out, which knocked both of them to the ground. "Dude, maybe Bats was right. Are we here to fight each other, or are we fighting the bad guys because I can't tell anymore." Robin started to message his throat.

Nightwing stood and helped Robin to his feet. "Sorry, I am just so stressed about all of this, and Batman isn't making it any better."

The two of them entered the old building through the roof access. Silently they moved down to the first floor of the building. From the middle of the stairs Nightwing could see a group of men loading boxes into a truck. "It's up to you, surveillance, or should we just knock them all out?"

Robin moved closer to the railing to get a better view. "There's about ten of them that I can see, let's not call attention to ourselves unless it is necessary."

After a short while they heard one of the men calling to the others. "I just got a call from the boss he said we're out of time we'll come back for the rest of the stuff tomorrow, but right now we have to go." The men packed up the things they were carrying and left.

Nightwing and Robin slowly crept down the rest of the staircase. When they reached the floor the two of the started sifting through the boxes that were left behind, most of which had miscellaneous stolen objects inside. Robin was in the middle of going through one such box when he clumsily knocked the one next to it over, spilling all of it contents onto the ground. "Nightwing, come here."

"First you knock the box over and now you want help cleaning it up." Nightwing put the things he was holding down, and walked over to Robin.

"No I just thought these didn't look like random stolen artifacts." Robin handed Nightwing a handful of pictures.

Nightwing started to look through the pile of pictures he was just handed. After quickly glancing through them he bent down and started thumbing through the pile on the floor. "This entire box is surveillance photos of her. They must have been following her every move for months." He stopped looking at the photos when he came across a couple of the two of them at a coffee shop.

Robin looked over Nightwing's shoulder and saw the picture he was holding. "You two were close, weren't you?"

Nightwing stood once again. "Yeah, we dated for a while in high school, and despite that fact she stayed friends with me anyway. Besides Babs, she was probably the best friend that was a girl I had, and now I can't even find who killed her."

Robin clasped a hand on Nightwing's shoulder. "We'll find the guy. I promise you that."

Nightwing removed Robin's hand once again. "You seem to be doing that a lot tonight."

Robin shrugged. "Sorry, it's a necessary evil."

The two of them continued to search through the boxes; unfortunately, they found nothing else of importance to their cause. Robin and Nightwing quickly exited the building after they had rummaged through the rest of the boxes.


	4. Chapter 4

Robin was flying through the air with Nightwing directly in front of him when he heard a very familiar voice boom in his ear. "Robin, care to tell me why you aren't at your dad's place?"

Robin stopped on the next rooftop. "I got side tract, and lost my way." His response sounded more like a question than a statement.

Batman's voice rang through Robin's head once again. "If you're in Bludhaven you can expect to find yourself grounded for the next week."

Robin put his hands on his hips. "Well, aren't you glad I'm not in the haven then, and I'm sure you're checking on that as we speak, right, Bats?" Both Nightwing and Robin were relieved they had decided to check out a few leads in Gotham a mere hour before Batman contacted Robin.

After a few moments Robin could hear Batman's cold voice again. "Go to the cave. I want to speak to you, both of you."

Slowly Nightwing and Robin look to each other, and then wordlessly they headed to the cave. When the two of them arrived at the cave they found Batman sitting in his high backed chair in front of the computer waiting for them. "I told you two to drop this. I have it under control, and there is no reason for the two of you to get involved."

Robin couldn't believe his ears. "I get that you don't want me involved, and it really is none of my business. I get that, really, but Dick is already involved. I mean come on, he was close to the girl."

Batman didn't turn away from the computer screen. "All the more reason why he should stay out of it."

Robin still didn't understand why Batman didn't get it. "I think it would be beneficial to him if he was at least part of the investigation." Robin spoke more like a child than a fearless crime fighter.

"Robin, you have no idea what you're talking about, go home."

The Bat's words stung more than they should have. "I'm staying and helping Nightwing." Robin's voice was suddenly firm and even.

"Um, Nightwing is right here. Can't I speak for myself?"

Robin and Batman both turned to him at the same time. "No!"

Robin and Batman were standing sheer feet away from each other with cold hard glares on their faces. Nightwing felt like he could cut the tension between them with a knife. "Robin, I think you should go. Tim has finals in the morning, and I think it would be a good idea for him to get some sleep."

Robin couldn't believe he was being pushed away by the man who brought him into this. Silently Robin turned and threw his mask and cape on the floor of the cave. He swiftly changed into Tim's clothes, and then gave his both of his mentors death glares before exiting the cave.

Nightwing walked over to Batman, who had returned to his chair and was now facing the computer again. Nightwing grabbed the corner of the chair and spun it around. Nightwing's face was now inches away from Batman's. "Timmy is on his way back home, but don't you dare think for a moment that I'm giving up. I will keep on this task until I find who murdered her. You can either help me, or hinder me, but you will not stop me." Nightwing didn't wait for a response from Batman. He simply turned and left.

Once again, Nightwing was flying through the cold crisp night air alone with his thoughts. _Why do I always end up alone? Why can't he see that I need this? Finding her murderer is my way of saying I'm sorry I couldn't save you. Why couldn't I have saved her? No, why didn't I save her? I know Tim thinks he didn't do much in the way of helping me, but that just isn't true. The kid did more than the Bat. Not to mention his not so funny jokes got my mind off it, and now look at me. I'm lost in the world of the Bat, out of leads, and what's worse; I now have time to dwell with no Timmy for distractions. The only thing I have left is the desire to find a guy I know nothing about._


	5. Chapter 5

Tim walked into his room through the window entrance. The moment both feet touched the floor he turned to shut the window with a little more force than necessary. Tim's immediate thoughts were of what would happen if his father was awakened. Tim didn't have to wait long to find out the answer. Before he knew it his father was standing in the doorway. "When did you get home?"

Tim considered lying, but figured his father was up all night waiting for him anyway. "Just now, kind of sleepy, night." He had hoped his father would wait until the morning to start the long talk that was inevitable.

"Son, I think we should talk."

There it was, the words that Tim had hoped not to hear, looking around he saw no way out. "Dad, can we please do this tomorrow, preferably after my finals. It's been a long night, and I really need some sleep."

Jack was beginning to feel alienated by his own son. "That is if you actually come home tomorrow."

Tim's exhaustion and anger was swelling inside of him, and he knew this was not going to be a happy ending to a long day. "Awe here we go again. Yeah, I'll be home tomorrow after I get some work done at school."

"Do you mean after you go out to some undisclosed place for hours on end without even calling?"

Tim was so irritated about everything that had happened he couldn't help but yell. "I was studying, how much trouble can I get into for that? I wasn't out selling drugs, I wasn't having sex, and I wasn't just hanging out thinking about the many ways to piss you off. I was studying, that was it!" Tim was dying to tell his father what he was really doing all night, but decided it would be better to have one fight at a time.

"I swear I don't even know you anymore." Jack walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Tim walked over, threw himself on the bed, and covered his entire body with a sheet all in one motion. "Nightwing, I hope you are doing better than me." Tim spoke softly to himself before drifting to sleep.

Nightwing was outside of an old apartment building waiting for his soon to be leads to come out. He began to think to himself. _Timmy, I hope things with your dad aren't too bad. I also hope the Bat doesn't kill me for bringing you into this. _Nightwing heard people, and quickly pressed himself closer to the cold brick wall behind him. Finally, after what seemed like days of waiting, the guy that Nightwing was waiting for emerged from the building. Nightwing quickly crept behind the oversized goon and seized him. Without a sound Nightwing lead the man into the alleyway unnoticed. He pushed the man against the side of the building, and began his interrogation. "Where is your boss?"

The man simply stared straight ahead in silence. Nightwing lifted the man into the air, and he still received no response. "Look I have a lot of work to do tonight, and you can bet that you are not high on the list. So, talk or I'm going to take you to the roof and drop you. You're probably thinking I'll save you right before you hit the ground, but it's been a long night and my reflexes may not be as quick as you might like."

The man sensed the seriousness in Nightwing's voice and decided not to push him. "Tomorrow night the group is going to meet him near Gotham Harbor. That is all any that of us know, no one met him personally. The guy contacted each of us separately using different means for each one of us."

Nightwing dropped the man where he was and left. He decided there was nothing else he could do as Nightwing until tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Tim awoke to his father throwing his school books on the bed. "Time to get up, good luck with your finals." His father's words sounded sharp and almost harsh. Tim wasn't sure if he meant them, but he had a feeling he didn't want to know.

Immediately Tim got up, got dressed, and headed downstairs where his father was waiting for him. "Remember, Tim, we are going to have that talk when you get home."

Tim didn't say anything, he merely grabbed a piece of toast and left. His only focus was getting back to help Nightwing. Tim had no intention of coming home after school, which he knew would only stir up more problems with his father. Unfortunately, Tim no longer cared. He was far too involved with everything that had happened the previous night to even think about anything else. Tim had an agenda which had no time for his father's insecurities about who his son had become. That argument would have to wait for another time in another place on a different day, and Tim was beyond ready to deal with any consequences that would arise from his decisions. That included dealing with the Bat after all was said and done. Tim continued on his way to his first class when he found himself lost in thoughts of everything that had happened as well as things that had yet to unfold. _Life tends to become more complicated when Dick is involved_.

Tim didn't even bother staying for his last class after finishing all of his finals. Swiftly he changed into Robin mode and inconspicuously headed back to Bludhaven to find Dick. When Tim finally found Dick he was in a coffee shop with his partner. "Hey buddy, long time no see."

Dick turned around wanting to hit Tim for being there at that particular moment. All he could think was, _that's all I need is an even angrier Bat on my case_. "Hey yourself, what are you doing here? I thought you had class, or finals, or something."

Tim definitely caught Dick's meaning, but continued as though nothing was wrong. "I got done with all of my finals early, and I didn't feel like going home to an empty house." It was partly true; he certainly didn't want to go home.

"Well, as you can see I'm busy at work right now. Why don't you head to my apartment? Here's the key. Maybe you can play some computer games or something until I get home." Dick handed Tim the key with a small nudge indicating that the computer was something he would want to check out for more than its gaming quality.

When Tim entered the apartment it was a disaster. It looked like no one had inhabited the place for months, and he had to use all of his detective skills just to find the computer. After he had read every file on the computer, out of boredom more than necessity, Tim chose to take on the task of cleaning the apartment, more out of necessity to move around freely than boredom. Once he had finished cleaning the disaster area that was the apartment Tim sat down on the newly freed from garbage couch and fell fast asleep.

Dick arrived home shortly after. He first noticed that opening the door was far easier than normal. The moment Dick stepped over the threshold the scent of cinnamon apple filled his nostrils. He then walked over to the computer to make sure Tim had read the files that he wanted him to. The moment Dick turned on the monitor he saw that every file had recently been opened. Dick immediately thought, _wow the kid has been busy, wonder where he is. _Dick then turned around and noticed the lump on his couch. He walked over and gently placed a hand on Tim's shoulder, ever so lightly he shook him. When the boy did not awake he took more drastic measures. Dick positioned himself as close to Tim's ear as possible and screamed.

Tim fell to the floor with a loud thud. "Dad I don't care what you say, I'm right." Suddenly Tim realized where he was, and he quickly scrambled to his feet.

Dick just looked at the young man before him with wide eyes. "Wow, have some bottled up issues there, Timmy?"

Tim simply glared. "Anyway, so are we headed to Gotham Harbor tonight because after reading all of those files that is what it looked like."

"We aren't headed anywhere. You are going back to your dad's place. There is no way I am having the Bat hunt me down and gut me like a fish because of you."

Tim couldn't take it. He erupted in a fit of rage. "No way, you brought me into this. You were the one that lied to everyone in order to get me here. Now you're telling me to just walk away. It's like the only time you want me around is when I know nothing about the circumstances that brought me here. Well, sorry buddy, I don't play that way. You are stuck with me. I mean come on, I read every file on your computer, I cleaned your damn apartment, I avoided my dad, I ignored all of Bruce's calls, I help you tract down your leads that led you to Gotham Harbor in the first place, and now you just want me to leave. I think I have been a good boy; at least good enough to find out what the hell is going on. We have yet to figure out why Batman is keeping both us from this investigation. I have earned my right to be here, and damn it I am staying." Tim clenched his fists and tried to breathe regularly while swallowing the rest of his anger.

Dick placed a hand on Tim's shoulder in order to help calm him down. "Okay, fine, you can stay, but I have to ask. Are you staying because you want to help me, or are you staying because you don't feel like dealing with your dad?"

"Well, the only reason I have a problem with my dad is because I'm staying to help you. So, what does that tell you?"

Dick removed his hand from Tim's shoulder. "It's time to get ready." Dick walked out of the room and Tim quickly followed, grabbing his bag on the way out.


	7. Chapter 7

Nightwing and Robin landed on a rooftop near Gotham Harbor simultaneously. The air was cool and moist from the water being swept into the breeze "It's not a bad night." Robin spoke softly.

Nightwing's voice was just above a whisper. "No, Timmy, it's a great night, for once this night is over she will finally be able to be at peace."

Tim spoke faintly to himself. "And so can you."

The two of them continued to survey the surrounding area. An hour later the group of men that had been moving boxes out of the old warehouse the previous night appeared. They were all sitting around waiting for the boss they had never met. Nightwing's gaze never turned from the men below. "You know, I hate when people act like mindless drones. Does it honestly never occur to them to find out who they're working for? I know it would make our jobs easier. We wouldn't have to do all of this sitting around waiting crap."

Robin silently nodded his agreement. He didn't want to admit it, but he was starting to become anxious, almost nervous. The longer they laid on that rooftop staring down at the people below the more Robin just wanted to get it over with. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that they were in Gotham and the Bat was already angry with them, or if it was the fact that in the back of his mind Robin knew Batman had a reason for not wanting them involved in this, and knowing the Bat it was probably a good reason too.

Robin had spent most of the last two days trying not to think about any of that. It was easy to avoid it by trying to comfort Nightwing, dealing with his father's lack of trust, and attempting to pass his finals, but now there was nothing. There was silence and waiting, which gave his mind plenty of time to wander. Robin could barely feel the cold hard rooftop beneath his muscular frame. Had it not been for Nightwing's groan he probably wouldn't have noticed the sudden down pour of rain either.

Robin tried to focus on the rain, anything to get his mind off of what may or may not be another mistake he had made in the last two days. The rain was cold, but not freezing. The air had a salty taste to it from the river. Before long he was back to thinking of the many mistakes he had made. _Angering the Bat was a mistake, everything I said to my dad was another mistake, making no attempt to go home and talk to my dad after my finals also a mistake. _Robin's head was spinning and he wanted nothing more than to simply make it all go away.

Nightwing noticed that Robin was breathing relatively faster than normal; he turned his head ever so slightly. "Robin, are you okay?"

The boy lying next to Nightwing was still and gave no response. "Tim, are you okay?" Nightwing nudge him just enough to bring him out of his thoughts.

Robin nodded his head a little. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Nightwing was relieved to hear him speak. "You really know how to scare a guy. What the hell was that all about?"

Robin focused his gaze on the men below him. "Nothing, I'm fine. I was just lost in thought."

"Must have been some pretty disturbing thoughts you were practically hyperventilating, head case." Out of the corner of his eye Nightwing saw movement below. "It's about time."

The two of them moved along the rooftops in order to get a better view of the man the group referred to as their boss. The man was of average stature, and from what they could see of the shadowed figure seemed normal enough. "He shouldn't be too hard to deal with." Nightwing moved closer to the edge of the rooftop.

Silently Robin and Nightwing made their way to the ground. The two of them positioned themselves behind some boxes hoping to get the jump on the boss. Unfortunately, these boxes were not full of miscellaneous stolen objects like the others. Before either of them had time to react the boxes started to explode around them. Robin and Nightwing flew up into the air along with the exploding candy. They landed on the cold hard wet ground.

Robin felt pain in every part of his body, but he surmised that nothing was broken and he had no internal injuries. Robin lifted his head up off the ground and looked for Nightwing. He was at least ten feet away from where Robin had landed. Nightwing didn't look hurt too badly even though he wasn't moving. Robin had a feeling that he was simply unconscious, but he had no real way of knowing until he could examine him closer. Slowly Robin rolled over onto his back. Before he could respond the man in charge of the group was standing in front of Robin holding a gun. The man moved closer to him and for the first time Robin could see the man clearly in the light.

Upon seeing the man's face Robin's thoughts began speeding through his mind like a run away train. _The Joker, now I get why Batman didn't want us involved. Why is Batman always right? I got out of the talk with my dad, just not the way I would have preferred. Hope Nightwing has a chance to get away. Wonder what I got on those finals, wait why do I care about my finals right now? Focus, Tim, focus! Why isn't Joker pulling the trigger? He's saying something, why can't I focus on his words? The rain is pounding the ground so hard I can't hear anything else, or is that my heart. I can't tell the difference anymore._

Nightwing awoke with a headache the size of Texas. Slowly he cocked his head to the side. The sight he beheld was that of a nightmare. He noticed that even though Tim was lying on the ground with The Joker pointing a gun at him Tim looked more lost than scared. The mask could only hide so many things. Nightwing was thankful that he landed behind the large truck because it seemed that no one had noticed him. As fast and as unobtrusive as he possibly could Nightwing moved closer to Robin. "Timmy, I don't know what you're thinking or doing, but I need you to keep yourself alive until I can get to you. Otherwise, the Bat is going to kill me. Actually he is probably going to kill me anyway." Nightwing spoke softly to himself trying to keep himself on task. Before Nightwing could get any further on his quest to save Robin he heard the gun fire and his eyes went wide. Suddenly the night seemed to grow colder, the rain seemed to be falling harder and faster, and darkness set in around him.


	8. Chapter 8

Nightwing's breathing was shallow and fast. The moment he heard the gun fire everything else around him stopped. Nightwing didn't notice that the men and Joker left after the shot. He could barely focus on anything. Nightwing was pale, he couldn't move from where he stood, and his thoughts were everywhere all at once. _Batman was right, Batman is always right. Tim didn't even want to go against him. The only reason he did was because of me. Tim can't be dead. That wouldn't be fair, that wouldn't be right. This wasn't how this night was suppose to go. I should have made him go home after I saw how he was on the roof, but I just had to keep going. How the hell am I going to tell his father, and Bruce? Neither one of them deserved this. If Batman would have just told me The Joker was involved I would have backed off and let him take over. Who am I kidding? I probably would have just been more determined to go after him, but at least I would have known what I, no we were going up against. I wouldn't have charged in here so blindly. I would have expected boxes of exploding candy. Okay, so no one would have expected that, but at least I would have been on guard. I would have expected something crazy. Yeah, great job Dick, the man probably just lost his partner and you're blaming him. Why am I such an idiot?_

Nightwing managed to pull himself out of his thoughts long enough to make his way over to Robin. The boy was lying still on the ground with a pool of blood surrounding him. Nightwing bent down and leaned closer to him. "Timmy, I am so sorry." Nightwing spoke softly as he pulled Robin to him.

"Don't be, I chose my own path." Robin coughed.

Nightwing was shocked and relieved. "Oh my God, I told you, you know how to really scare a guy." He quickly lifted Robin into his arms and raced to see Doctor Leslie.

After what felt like an eternity of waiting Doctor Leslie finally appeared to tell Nightwing how Robin was doing. "The kid lost a lot of blood. He is definitely a fighter though. You should be proud of him for holding on like that; anyone else probably would have been dead by the time he had gotten here. He is unconscious right now. I'm not sure when he'll wake up, but there is no reason he shouldn't make a full recovery like I said the kid is a fighter through and through. What exactly happened anyway?" Doctor Leslie sat in a chair next to Nightwing.

Nightwing's gaze was fixed upon his hands which rested in his lap. "All I can handle telling anyone right now is that it's entirely my fault."

Doctor Leslie placed a hand on his shoulder. "You bat-people are all the same, something goes wrong and immediately you blame yourself. I have to tell you it gets tiring."

Nightwing tried to give her a small smile, but even that was too much for him. "Can I go see him?"

"Well like I said he's not awake right now, but yeah you can see him." Doctor Leslie directed Nightwing to Robin's room.

Nightwing walked into the room and shut the door behind him. Nightwing stared at all of the tubes, equipment, and monitors for a few moments before sitting down in a chair that he moved next to Tim's bed. He couldn't believe how pale the boy was. "Timmy, I'm sorry, just so sorry. Why didn't I listen to the Bat? Hell, why didn't I listen to you? Sometimes I just get so wrapped up in things that I forget everything, well everything important. I have no idea what you plan to tell your dad. I guess you could tell him the guy that considers you a brother is an absolute imbecile." Nightwing spoke softly

"I was planning to tell him I got mugged, but yeah your suggestion is good too." Tim's voice was just above a whisper.

Nightwing looked up and almost had tears in his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Let's put it this way. The time I got hit by that car going 30 miles per hour on a road with a speed limit of 25 miles per hour was less painful, and I gotta say it the car was more fun too. None of that life flashing before your eyes crap." Tim gave him a small grin.

Nightwing smiled back. "You know Alfred would never approve of you using the word gotta no matter your injuries."

Tim laughed a little. "Right, but Alfred isn't here. So gotta gotta gotta have fun." The two of them chuckled in unison, but their joy was short lived.

"Alfred may not be here, but I am, and I can tell you both I am not pleased with the situation." Batman walked out of the shadows with his arms folded over his chest and full Bat glare beaming down on Nightwing.

Before Batman could say anything further Tim interjected. "Before you start laying into Nightwing I think you should know I chose to go with him. He tried to send me home. I fought him about it and gave him no choice. I forced him to bring me along. I also don't think we should blame anyone except The Joker. True mistakes were made, true things could have gone better, true I would have preferred if they would have, but fighting and blaming each other is not going to change what happened. How about we just call it a bad day and drop it?"

Batman and Nightwing merely stared at him. "Timmy, you could have been killed. I think that's a little more than a bad day."

Batman was still glaring at the two of them. "If you two would have dropped it the numerous times I told you to none of this would have happened, and The Joker might be back in Arkham by now."

Nightwing was furious. "Well if you would have told us The Joker was out we could have helped, and we could have gone into that fight a little more knowledgeable. Speaking of which, why wasn't that on the news or something?"

Batman continued his stare. "I told the authorities to hold off on letting the general public know that way I could figure out what exactly his plan was."

Nightwing crossed his arms over his chest. "Okay, that is understandable, but I don't think Tim and I are in the general public category. You should have told us what was going on. If anything you definitely should have told me what was going on, she was a close friend Bats, and the best you could give me for comfort was stay out of it and your apologies. Is it any wonder why I was so dedicated?"

Tim was lying on the bed hoping the fighting would just stop. He was almost praying for unconsciousness again. _I get shot and I'm still stuck between the two of them, why is that? God my head hurts. It seems like every time I'm around the two of them erupt into a massive fight. I just want to scream at them to get a shrink and deal. Shit happens, people screw up, mistakes are made, get over it. Clue, guys, life goes on. Do they not realize that we still have work to do? We still have a ton of things to figure out, such as, what Joker was up to? Where did he get exploding candy, and what was he planning on doing with said candy? Why did he kill Dick's friend? Considering those photos of them at the coffee shop, does The Joker know who Nightwing really is? Where the hell did Joker and his men go? Why did they just leave after shooting me? Why did The Joker wait so long to shoot me, and if he was shooting from point blank range why am I still alive? _His last thought lingered for awhile longer. _Why am I still alive? I never thought I would be pondering my existence like this. Even Doctor Leslie said I should have been dead. So, why am I still alive? She dismissed it as me being a strong fighter, but what if The Joker didn't want me dead. What if he just wanted me out of the way?_ Tim's head was beginning to hurt much worse. Everything around him began to grow dark and slowly he drifted into unconsciousness.

Nightwing stayed by Tim's side while Batman rushed to retrieve Doctor Leslie. "Timmy, it's going to be alright."


	9. Chapter 9

Doctor Leslie rushed into the room. "Why didn't anyone call me when he awoke?"

Neither Batman nor Nightwing spoke. They stood mere feet away from the bed in which their fallen partner laid. The two of them watched Doctor Leslie check Tim's vitals.

After a short while she turned to them. "He seems to be okay. I think the excitement or stress, whichever was going on in here, simply overwhelmed him. When he wakes up again please, come and get me." Doctor Leslie exited the room leaving Batman and Nightwing alone with the unconscious Timothy Drake.

Batman looked from the bed to Nightwing. "Stay with him. If anything changes contact me." Before Nightwing had a chance to respond Batman was gone.

Nightwing sat in the chair next to Tim's bed loathing himself. "I couldn't save her, and now I brought this upon you. Then the whole fight with Batman in front of you, ugh, am I completely useless? I bet you the Bat thinks I am. I spent so long trying to prove myself to him, no to myself, only to fail miserably. You called it The Joker's fault, but would he have been able to get to you if I would have been better at my job? Do I even have the right to be out there? I avenged my parents deaths, Bats said he has everything under control with this, and I've spent years getting justice for those who couldn't get it for themselves. So, do I have a right to be out there? Do I have a reason? I expect Batman is heading to the cave right now to come up with a fantastic way to say Nightwing you are no longer needed. The worst part is he most likely thinks I was being careless, and who knows, he might be right, but damn it if he would have just said. No, there's no point. I did what I did, what came to pass passed, and there's nothing I can do about that. It's just, why do my mistakes always affect the ones around me more than they affect me? I'm sorry, Timmy. I've said that a lot today, but I am. None of this would have happened if I just, what's the point?" Nightwing spoke softly to the unconscious boy lying in front of him. He wanted Tim to wake up and simply give him all of the answers that he was searching for. Nightwing probably wouldn't believe Tim telling him it wasn't his fault, but it would have felt better to have someone disagree with the things his mind was telling him. The silence was like a knife cutting into his flesh.

Tim awoke a few hours later. He looked to one side and gave a small grin to the sleeping Nightwing slowly sliding off of the hard wood chair. "NW, you might want to wake up before you, never mind, too late." Tim trailed off as Nightwing hit the floor with a thud and a groan.

"You couldn't wake me up before that happened?" Nightwing raised himself to a standing position and rubbed the back of his head.

Tim put his hands up in the air defensively. "I tried man, but you were already on the floor."

Nightwing headed for the door. "Yeah, yeah, I got to go get Doctor Leslie now that you're awake. Then I get the pleasure of contacting the Bat."

"Um, Dick, can we leave Bats out of this for awhile?" Tim spoke in soft earnest voice.

Nightwing spun on his heels. "Yeah, Timmy, I think we can do that for right now." He then left the room to find Doctor Leslie.

Doctor Leslie examined Tim briefly. "I want to keep you here for awhile; after all, you're lucky you're not in a comma or worse."

Tim instantaneously refused to stay any longer, which both confused and surprised both Doctor Leslie and Nightwing. Nightwing stepped closer to Tim. "You know she only wants to make sure you are okay, right?"

Tim stared at him with a glare that would make the Bat proud. "I'm fine, and I refuse to stay any longer." Before either one of them could retort Tim was out of the bed and getting dressed in his bloody and torn Robin costume.

Doctor Leslie was clearly not happy with Tim's decision. "I can't force you to stay against your will, but I must advise you to do so for your own good."

Tim placed the mask over his eyes and with it his entire demeanor changed. "Listen, lady, I'm leaving."

Doctor Leslie knew there was no way to stop him. "In that case, as a doctor, I am inclined to tell you to stay out of stressful situations, try to get as much rest as possible, keep those bandages clean, change them twice a day, and quit your night job until your head is healed."

Robin nodded and left through the window. Swiftly Nightwing followed him. Nightwing and Robin were flying through the air, hopping from rooftop to rooftop in the same manner they were when this entire thing had started. "You know Batman is going to kill us now, right? I was suppose to contact him when you woke up. Now you are gallivanting around town with a head injury, and you know it's going to be my fault. It always turns out to be my fault."

Robin was picking up speed and now moving at a faster pace. "Yeah, well I need to get home before my dad kills me. I will deal with Batman later. Believe or not an angry Jack Drake is worse than an angry Bat. When I saw you at the coffee shop and told you I didn't want to go home to an empty house I sort of lied. True I didn't want to go home, but that wasn't because it was empty."

Nightwing was following a few feet behind Robin. "Let me guess, your dad wanted to have a chat that you just weren't ready for at the time, and now your dad is going to kill you for not showing up, not calling, and just being an all around deviant kid."

Robin stopped on the next rooftop and waited for Nightwing to catch up. "Um, that pretty much sums it up. So, I guess this is where we part ways."

Robin made a move to leave but Nightwing held him back. "Maybe I should go with you to your dad's. I think it will look better if you tell him you got mugged, and I happen to be with you to take you to the doctor after you were shot. At least better than I was mugged got shot got myself to the doctor and I'm fine dad nothing to worry about."

Robin looked down at the ground. "I was planning to just avoid the whole thing and sneak into my room." Upon seeing Nightwing's look of disbelief he picked up his head and flashed a large smile. "I was kidding, come on, not even the Bat could get away with that."

The two of them headed to Tim's dad's house. They arrived in their street clothes. Tim turned to Dick. "I don't want to knock, you knock."

"Timmy, you're the guy's son, you knock."

Tim looked at him pleadingly. "But my head, you knock."

Begrudgingly Dick rolled his eyes and knocked on the door. When Jack Drake answered the door Dick was holding Tim up hoping that sympathy would make this conversation go easier. Jack helped Dick get Tim inside. The two of them sat him down in a soft cushioned chair. Before Jack could even ask what happened Dick had sat down in a chair next to Tim's and was giving Jack their version of the story.

"I think Tim is very lucky that you were there. Thank you for taking him to that Doctor and thank you for bringing him home safely." Jack stood up, walked over to Dick, and shook his hand.

Dick stood as well. "I'm just glad I was there, otherwise, who knows what would have happened. Well, I'm happy I could get him home alright, but I have to go. Is it okay if I stop by tomorrow to check on him?"

Jack led Dick to the door. "I would be disappointed if you didn't."

Dick left the Drake residence. Before long, Nightwing was jumping across rooftops heading to the Batcave to have a very long talk with Batman, a talk Nightwing knew he was not going to enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10

"Why didn't you contact me when Timothy awoke?"

Nightwing was staring passed Batman. His eyes were fixed on Batman's computer, apparently the Bat had been checking in with Doctor Leslie when Nightwing arrived. "Yeah, I knew I wasn't going to enjoy this."

Batman crossed his arms over his chest. "What was that?"

Nightwing removed his eyes from the computer and was now focusing on the Bat. "Nothing, I didn't contact you because Timmy asked me not to. I thought the kid had been through enough, you know, being shot in the head by The Joker and all."

Batman spoke with a fury Nightwing seldom heard. "And you didn't even try to keep him from leaving Doctor Leslie's."

Nightwing stepped closer to him. "That's not fair. I did try, but the kid had, what he considered, more important matters to deal with. He never came home after taking his finals, and he was worried about his dad's reaction. Timmy had a lot on his mind. So, instead of overpowering him and making him stay I made sure he got home safely. What is so wrong with that?"

Batman had regained his composer. His voice held almost no emotion, but his words were an entirely different story. "The problem is none of this would have happened if you would have just listened to the people around you."

Nightwing wanted to cry, scream, and hit something all at the same time. "You know what, maybe you're right. I'm tired of this, all of this. You blame me, I blame you and myself. I think Timmy is the only sane one that actually blames The Joker for what happened. I'm going to see Timmy tomorrow at his dad's house because I said I would, but after that I'm done. I don't want any part of this anymore." Nightwing pulled off his mask and threw it on the ground. He swiftly turned and left.

Batman silently walked over and picked up the mask. He started to run his fingers over it slowly. "This wasn't what I wanted. I wanted you both safe. I wanted to handle this quietly, and not get the two of you involved. I wanted to have this solved before either of you got hurt. I realize now that blocking you from the investigation wasn't what you needed. I now understand that I went about this all wrong. We all made a lot of mistakes the last couple of days, and I guess now the only thing left is to find a way to carry on and live with the mistakes we've made. I'm just not sure I will ever find a way to show either of you how sorry I am. Neither one of you deserved this. To both of you, Tim and Dick, I am truly sorry." Batman spoke out loud with only the flap of wings and the chirps of the newly awakened bats as a response.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, Timmy, how are you doing?" Dick walked into the brightly light room and placed the large get well soon card on the nightstand next to Tim's bed.

Tim looked up with a wide grin. "I'm okay; my dad has been bustling around acting like the perfect Alfred."

They both chuckled as Dick sat on the bed next to the younger man. "I'm not really sure if Alfred would appreciate that little comparison. Anyway, I thought I should tell you I'm leaving straight from here."

Tim looked rather perplexed. "Leaving, are you going back to Bludhaven?"

Dick didn't look at Tim. "No, Timmy, I'm leaving Bludhaven and Gotham behind. It's time I moved on, really moved on. I fooled myself into thinking that I just needed to get away from Gotham and Batman, but the truth is I need to get away from the whole cape act."

Tim stared at him with wide eyes. "No, you can't. We still have so much to do, so much to figure out, so many questions without answers."

Dick lowered his head ever further, if that was at all possible. "Timmy, I don't expect you to understand, but I have to leave. This part of my life is over. As far as the investigation, and what not, Bats has it handled, just drop it. All I want you to worry about is healing."

Tim was feeling rather confused. This wasn't Dick or Nightwing talking to him now. This was someone else entirely. This was…this was…Tim talking. Dick was never the one that was unsure of himself out there Tim was. Dick was never the one that questioned his own abilities, reasons, or his place out there on the rooftops Tim was. "I finally understand why you get so frustrated with me. No matter how many times you and Bruce try to convince me I have a place out there and that I am worthy to be out with the two of you, I still always question it and I still always doubt my worth. Trust me, Dick, if anyone has a right to be out there it's you and Bruce." Tim gradually lifted his hand and placed it on Dick's shoulder.

Dick stood and headed to the door. "I just can't anymore." He quickly shut the door behind him.

Tim stared at the closed door for a short time. "Dick, I hope you find what you're looking for, whether that is peace or not, I do not know, but I hope you can find something that eases your soul." Tim slid back down on the bed, letting his head gently rest on the pillow. He turned his head and stared at the card on his nightstand. "Nightwing will return he has to." Tim closed his eyes and drifted back into a dreamless sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Jack walked into his son's room for the eighth time since that Mr. Grayson had left. He sat in a chair and simply watched Tim sleep. Jack wasn't sure he really knew his son anymore, but a father could tell when his son's sleep was not calm. Jack walked over and placed a hand on Tim's forehead. It didn't seem like he had a fever. The doctors had told him to watch for that. When Tim felt the warm comforting hand on his forehead he awoke from his long and much needed nap. "Dad, what is it?"

Jack was astonished at how light of a sleeper his son was. There was once a time when a bulldozer crashing through his room wouldn't even cause him to stir. "It's nothing, I was just simply checking on you. How are you feeling?"

Tim yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "I'm fine."

Jack chuckled a little. "You know you remind me of when you were really little when you do that."

Tim noticed a single tear running down his father's cheek. "Dad, what is it? Are you okay?"

His father wiped away the tear drop. "Yeah I'm just sorry I wasn't a better father. I never really spent a lot of time with you when you were little." Jack had no idea why all of this was coming up now.

Tim reached for his father's hand. "Dad its okay, you were busy with work. I understand that."

Jack moved his son's hair out of his face. "That doesn't excuse any of it. Tim, I want you to promise me that when you have a family of your own nothing will ever be put ahead of them, not work, or anything else. Family comes first remember that."

Tim liked having this time with his dad. He didn't mind the heart to heart as much as he normally did, although it made Tim wonder if he hadn't been shot would this conversation had gone differently? "Yeah, dad, I promise nothing will ever be more important than family." He gave his father a tight embrace.

Jack released Tim and headed for the door. "You should get some more sleep."

Tim waited until he heard his father's footsteps on the stairs and then he picked up the phone and started to dial. "Hey Alfred, I need to talk to Bruce."

A moment later Bruce had come to the phone, slowly he lifted the receiver to his ear. "Timothy, shouldn't you be resting, or better yet, shouldn't you be in the hospital?"

"I get better care at home, trust me. Anyway, shouldn't you be asking for the reason that I'm calling?"

Bruce didn't say anything, but a sigh could be heard clearly.

Tim took in a large breath and held it for a short time then he slowly released it. "I doubt Alfred knows what's been going on lately because if he did I'm sure he would grab Dick by the shoulders and vigorously shake him. Then he would probably back hand you. Do you care to tell me why Dick left? He didn't even say where he was going just up and left. He just simply said that this part of his life was over. What happened, why is he just giving up everything, why doesn't anything matter to him? How are we going to fix this?"

Tim could almost hear the glare in Bruce's voice. "I'll handle this."

Tim smacked his forehead. "Have you learned nothing from all of this? That didn't go well the last time I don't think it will this time either. I'll be right over."

Bruce's voice was a little lighter now. "And what will you tell your father?"

Tim smiled a bit. "My father thinks I'm sleeping. I'll be back before he even knows I was gone."

"Right and when that plan goes to hell then what?" Bruce's Tone was almost pleasant.

Tim's smile spread just a tiny bit wider. "I can just tell him that lately he's been smothering me and I needed some space. So, I took a walk around the park or something. I'm writing the note out now." Before Bruce could say anything further on the subject Tim hung up the phone.

Tim finished writing his letter to his dad and started to get dress. "How does Alfred keep from smashing their heads together? Love can keep you from doing certain things for only so long. Then you realize the people you live with really are just crazy and need a good wake up call. A batarang to the head should solve all of this." Tim laughed as he exited through his window.


	13. Chapter 13

Jack was sitting on his son's bed reading the letter for the tenth time since he found out Tim had left. _Smothering him, well of course I was smothering him. The kid had just been shot in the head by muggers. Now he's out there alone or at least I think he's alone, walking around. Just when I thought we were really connecting he leaves and tells me I was smothering him. I blame myself for this, had I spent more time with him when he was growing up maybe he wouldn't be so rebellious. _Jack continued to stare at the not through suddenly wet eyes.

"Do you really think we'll find Dick here?" Robin called ahead to his older mentor.

Batman continued onto the next rooftop with Robin right beside him. "If I didn't I wouldn't be here."

The two of them stopped near an old rundown hotel. "I should go in alone and try to talk to him. Dick will be really down on himself and I think it would be good for him to talk to me first." Robin spoke in a low voice that was completely void of anything resembling his own.

Batman turned to look at him. The only thing Batman could focus on was the bandage that was clearly visible on the young Robin's head. Slowly Batman lowered his head. "Go."

Without another word Robin left the rooftop and entered the hotel through the window of the room Batman had told him was Dick's. Silently Robin shut the window after he climbed through it. Taking a quick look around at the state of the room Robin couldn't help but think that the room just screamed Dick's presence. It had the familiar feel and smell of his apartment. Robin crept through the room little by little trying not to step on the vast amounts of trash. Abruptly his foot slipped on a mountain of old pizza boxes and Robin landed on a large lump on the floor. Before he could register what had just happened the lump began to stir. Robin was immediately pushed to the floor.

The lump rose to a standing position. "What are you doing here?"

Robin also stood and brushed off some of the dirt. "I could ask you the same thing. How on earth did you get this place so messy? You've only been here for a couple of days, if that."

Dick cleaned off a place for them to sit. "I had help. Did you come alone?"

Robin took a seat, and tried to keep his mind off of what else was in this room. "Help, what kind of help, a tornado? No, I didn't come alone. The Bat is outside on that rooftop. I told him I wanted to talk to you alone. You know he wouldn't have come if he didn't want Nightwing back."

Dick heaved a sigh. "Or if you didn't make him."

Robin put his hands up defensively. "Hey, I didn't do anything. I simply came over and he was already to go looking for you. It didn't take him long to track you down either."

Dick continued to look at the dirt on the floor. "I don't know if I can talk to him. I'm not even sure I can look him in the face. I have enough trouble doing that with you. I failed both of you miserably. I don't think I could take it if he gave me that I'm really disappointed in you glare again. I've received that look one too many times from him."

Robin crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Well, you can bet that I'm not leaving until you talk to him, and don't worry I will supervise this little chat unlike last time." Robin grabbed Dick's arm and led him to the bathroom. He pushed him in gently and told him to get washed up and changed.

Dick was washing his face as he called through the door to Robin. "You know, Timmy, I threw away the Nightwing uniform."

Robin laughed softly. "That's what you think."

The moment Dick emerged from the bathroom Robin forced the Nightwing outfit into his hands. "I think you should put this on if you are going on the rooftop to talk to Batman, and you are going up there, no matter what."

A defeated Dick Grayson took a hold of the Nightwing suit and headed back to the bathroom. "You're an evil kid, you know that?"

"Aw, suck it up and get out here." Robin kicked the door slightly.

Again Dick appeared from the bathroom and the two of them headed to the rooftop. "Timmy, I don't think I'm ready for this."

Robin placed a hand on Nightwing's shoulder. "I'm here for ya bro."

The two of them stood in silence as the dark knight came closer to them.


	14. Chapter 14

Robin, Nightwing, and Batman stood on the rooftop with their capes softly flapping in the wind all were silent. _Well, this conversation is starting off with a bang. How do I get them to start talking? Nightwing won't look anyone in the eye and god only knows what Batman is thinking. Why is everything so difficult with these two? I think I should grab their heads and bash them together until I feel satisfied that everyone understands each other. No, no, its times like these I should ask myself, what would Alfred do? Than again, Alfred might be ready to smash their heads together too. Ah, The Bat, he speaks. _Robin turned his attention to the suddenly closer Batman.

Batman looked at the young men before him. "We have work to do, let's go."

Robin smacked his forehead with a gloved hand. _You've got to be kidding me. Yeah I'm sure that's what Dick needed, not. God they're both, what's the word I'm looking for, grrrr. Yeah, that's the way to describe it. Oh, look Nightwing is speaking now. The question is when the inevitable fight breaks out who do I go after first?_ Robin turned his gaze to Nightwing.

Nightwing removed his eyes from the ground for the first time since Batman and Robin had arrived. "What you're not going to tell me how much of an utter failure I am, how disappointed you are in me, you're not going to give me that I can't believe you screwed up this badly glare? Come on, Bats, we all know you're dying to."

Robin's shoulders slumped a little further. _I guess I'm going after Nightwing when all is said and done, but really was there any doubt in that. I always fly after Nightwing when this happens. _Robin was expecting Batman to just turn away like previously, but when he didn't the shock on Robin's face clearly showed.

Batman walked over and placed both of his hands on Nightwing's shoulders. "I'm not going to do any of that because it's not true. You are not a disappointment or a failure. I am. I let both of you down."

Robin picked up his head to look at them. _What do you know; Batman does know how to say the right things at the right time. Although, it's starting to look like I'm going to be comforting Batman when all is said and done._

Dick gawked at Batman with tears in his eyes. "You haven't failed anyone. You do what you feel is necessary. Sometimes, however, what you think is necessary and what is actually necessary are two different things. Mistakes are made, but we'll get over it."

Robin placed one hand on Batman's shoulder and the other on Nightwing's. _Aw, they worked it out. I am so proud of them. _Robin smiled at both of them. "Let's go kick some Joker butt."

The three of them fled the rooftop with uplifted spirits in search of The Joker.


	15. Chapter 15

Jack was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea. The note his son had left him was crumpled up in front of him. Jack suddenly had a deep hatred for small yellow papers, especially the one that now lay on the table covered in tear stains. If he wasn't convinced it was completely useless he would have called the police. _Where could that boy be? I'm going to kill him when he gets home. No, I'm going to smother him some more. What exactly has to happen to him before he realizes that the city isn't safe during the day, not to mention at how it is at night? When Tim gets home I'm putting him in a hospital, and I'm not letting him leave until I'm sure he's declared sane._

Robin stopped on a rooftop with his two older mentors behind him. "Well, gee it only took us a few hours to track down Joker to another fine establishment. Oh wait we're at another warehouse, anyone else noticing a theme here?"

Batman was surveying the building across from them. "Robin, silence."

Robin placed a gloved hand over his own mouth. "Oh, sorry, I forgot I'm not allowed to have a sense of humor around the big brooding Bat."

Batman was still concentrating on the building and it occupants. "I'm starting to think Nightwing is rubbing off on you a little too much."

Nightwing lifted his hands into the air defensively. "Hey, I didn't say anything."

Robin walked over to them and placed his hands on their shoulders. "I don't think he's rubbing off too much. After all, I still can't get out of those ridiculous knots that he ties me up with."

Nightwing elbowed Robin in the ribs. "He wasn't supposed to know about that."

Robin was rubbing his ribs. "You two need to lighten up. Really you should have a near death experience or two then I'm sure you'll see a whole knew way of life." Robin chuckled.

Batman and Nightwing stared at each other for a few moments. "I think that bullet to the head did more than Doctor Leslie thought." Nightwing placed his hand on Robin's head.

Batman was beginning to worry about his young protégé. "You're going back to see her after we're done here." Batman then turned to face Nightwing. "Now, you do what to Robin?"

Nightwing looked around quickly trying to find something else to focus this conversation on. "How about you two stop chit chatting and focus."

Robin stared at Nightwing. "You told The Bat to focus. You're in trouble now."

The two of them started to laugh. Batman, however, was not amused. "You two can just go home at anytime you like."

The two of them fell silent and turned their attention back to the building. A short time later the three dark figures moved simultaneously into the warehouse across from the rooftop they were previously standing on. Once inside Robin and Nightwing took out the guards and continued toward The Joker keeping to the shadows on opposite sides of the warehouse. Batman chose to converge on Joker via the rafters. All three vigilantes moved as quickly as they could without being noticed. Each one was on their own path for their own reasons. They were being pushed forward by their need and want to take down this dangerous man who had cost all of them so much. One by one The Joker's men fell to the ground unconscious until there were only the ones closest to him left.

Before The Joker even knew the three of them were there all of his men were out cold. "Well, Bats I'm impressed you came to play, and you brought former Robin and current Robin as well. Now this is a treat. I wonder which one will die first, probably the one that was too slow to move out of the way of the bullet, too bad I had other things do to and couldn't kill him then. Thanks to you idiots I had to go get another shipment of exploding candy it was meant for Arkham, but I have to say I enjoy watching the explosion. You're little friend was working for me and refused to go with my plan which is why I had to dispose of her, but you knew that already, right, Grayson?" His evil laugh rang through the building. It was a sickening sound.

Before Batman and Robin could process what The Joker had just said Nightwing dove on him. Nightwing had knocked Joker to the ground and was on top of him punching him as hard as possible. "You bastard, I will kill you." Nightwing's voice was low, dark, and full of pain. His hands were suddenly around The Joker's throat.

Robin stepped closer to him. "Nightwing, don't do it. He isn't worth it. We'll take him back to Arkham, where he belongs. Please, just get off of him." Robin was pleading with him, but none of his words seemed to reach Nightwing.

Batman moved forward as well. "Robin is right. Nightwing step back."

"He's too dangerous to go back to Arkham. He knows who I am and he's already hurt too many people in my life. I will not let him hurt anyone else." Nightwing's voice began to crack and Robin knew he was only moments from tears.

Robin slowly reached out for Nightwing's arm. "Come on, buddy. You don't want to do this."

Nightwing finally released The Joker, and he watch as The Joker's head hit the floor with a loud thud. Robin grabbed Nightwing the moment his hands left Joker's neck. Robin turned him away from the unconscious Joker and took him outside while Batman gathered the madman up and made his way to Arkham Asylum.

Robin took Nightwing to the rooftop and sat him down. "You know, Timmy, I didn't want it to be like this."

Robin wrapped an arm around Nightwing's shoulders. "Yeah, I know. You're probably sitting there thinking how did a night out in Bludhaven lead to this." The two of them stretched out on the rooftop and stared up at the night sky while they waited for Batman to return.


	16. Chapter 16

Nightwing was still staring at the sky waiting for Batman's return. "Thanks for pulling me back, Timmy."

Robin gave him a large smile. "Well, I wasn't going to let Joker win."

Nightwing turned on his side to face him. "So, where does your dad think you are? I mean it had to be some lie if you're out here with that injury."

Robin shot up into a sitting position. "My dad thought I was just taking a walk or something. Let's just say I didn't expect to be gone this long. I'm dead, you know that, right?"

Nightwing stood up. "Chill, okay, we'll just call Bats and tell him we're headed to your dad's. I'll tell your dad we were hanging out and lost track of time or some other lame excuse. Your dad will give you a lecture about how he was worried sick and you should have at least called. The worst you'll get is grounded."

Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask. "Yeah right, with my dad it's never a simple lecture and a grounding."

Nightwing placed his hand on Robin's shoulder. "Well, it's either that or you could tell him sorry Robin was needed. I'm sure that conversation will go over really well."

Robin turned his head up to Nightwing. "Actually, I was considering telling him."

Nightwing stared at the young man before him like he was crazy. "No, Timmy, no good could possibly come from him knowing. No good has ever come from people knowing."

Robin stood as well. "That's not true; a ton of good could come from him knowing."

Nightwing folded his arms over his chest. "Yeah, like what?"

Robin walked over to the edge of the roof. "I wouldn't have to lie to him anymore. He wouldn't think I'm such a rebellious loser. He might actually think I'm worth something. He would be able to see that I am responsible, and I do listen to him. He would get to see me, the real me, not the teenage screw up he thinks I am."

Nightwing walked over to where Robin was standing. "Timmy, I know you hate being at odds with your dad, but I really don't think telling him will solve that. Think about it, every time you leave the house he'll worry about if he'll ever see you again. The moment you tell him he's going to realize you weren't shot by a mugger, and then you will feel inclined to tell him about The Joker. How do you think he'll react to that?"

Robin's eyes began to swell with tears. "How do you think he'll react if I just don't come home one night, and are you going to be the one tell him who I really am when that happens? I want him to know that I wasn't forced into this life by anyone. I want him to know that I chose this. I don't want him to feel like I'm out here every night because he was a bad parent, because you and I both know he'll blame himself."

Nightwing place an arm around Robin's shoulders. "Okay, Timmy, I get it, and I'll stick by you if you choose to tell him, but don't think this conversation will be easy for either side."

The two of them left the rooftop and decided to change into their street clothes a few blocks later. They both felt like taking the long way would give them time to explain things to the Bat and give them time to prepare.

When they arrived the sun was beginning to come up. "You know we could still use the excuse that you were over my house and fell asleep on the couch if you're not ready for this." Dick turned to the boy he considered a brother.

Tim gave him a small grin. "That's okay, I have to do this. Stay out here, I'll give you the signal if I need you, okay?"

Dick gave him a slight nod. "Good luck."

Tim took a deep breath and then unlocked the door. He wiped his feet on the mat before stepping in. Slowly Tim looked around and found his father at the kitchen table. His father looked like he was sleeping. Tim silently crept into the kitchen and pulled out the chair opposite to his father's. "Dad I'm home, and we need to talk."

Jack slowly opened his eyes. "Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick about you. Do you have any idea what kind of thoughts were going through my mind?"

Tim reached out and grabbed his father's hand. "I know, I'm sorry, but we have to talk."

Jack slumped back into the chair. "You're initiating a talk? This must be serious."

Outside Dick was leaning against a large Oak tree staring through the kitchen window. "I can hear you, you know?"

Bruce walked up behind him. "That's good. I was beginning to think you were going deaf. So, he did decide to tell his father?"

Dick heaved a sigh. "Yeah, I'm proud of him though. That takes a lot of courage, especially with his dad."

Bruce gave him a rare half smile. "I'm proud of him too. I'm also proud of you."

Dick spun around to face him. "For what?"

"I told you to stop, but I didn't actually do anything, did I? Part of me almost wanted you to kill The Joker, but we both know that just isn't the way. You did well. You're a good man Dick." Bruce silently walked away leaving Dick there with his good thoughts.

The End


End file.
